Kotarō Fūma/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kotarō Fūma. Samurai Warriors 2 *"Time to turn chaos to ruin." *"Chaos is never satiated." *"Suffer!" *"Begone!" *"Would you like to die?" *"Return to dust!" *"Purge the land of infestation!" *"The enemy crumples before me." *"Ha-ha! The darkness has arrived!" *"This battlefield is in need of a little chaos." *"Hmph. This battlefield shall be a glorious wasteland." *"I will swallow your strength and leave you unwhole." *"I am the wind that calls forth chaos." *"Ha ha, what fools these mortals be." *"Let's play a game, conqueror. Loser forfeits his head." *"I advance only... as the wind takes me." *"Victory means nothing... in a world of chaos." *"This world... is ready to crumble... and burn." *"Chaos will still prevail where I have failed." *"Ha... you've done nothing but delay the inevitable." *"I am broken... how novel..." *"By chaos done... by chaos undone..." *"Ha.... Madness reigns...." *"Let destruction reign supreme." *"I am the wind that brings panic and confusion to the land." *"With this victory, I shall wreck havoc on this chaotic world." *"Untrained cur, go howl at the moon like the dog you are!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"I am but a conduit for the winds of chaos." *"You wish to die?" *"Return to dust!" *"Fall into darkness!" *"Purge this infestation!" *"To the pits of chaos!" *"The enemy crumbles before me." *"Come, stare into the abyss." *"Let destruction reign supreme." *"This battlefield will be a glorious wasteland." *"Let the world sink into a pit of chaos." *"With this victory, I shall wreak havoc on this chaotic world." Samurai Warriors 4 *"Let us enjoy this chaos while it lasts." *"I'll make you disappear into the abyss..." *"The battlefield is becoming more chaotic... just the way I like it." *"This isn't finished yet. There's more chaos to be had." *"It seems like there's not enough destruction yet." Warriors Orochi *"Suffer." *"Would you like to die?" *"Return to dust..." *"...And purge this land of infestation." *"Chaos reigns." *"The enemy crumples before me." *"Let the world sink into a pit of chaos." *"I see you are thriving in this world of disorder." *"You could do so much for the cause of chaos." *"Excellent. Very... disruptive..." *"Ha ha... The darkness has arrived." *"Yes... Bring bedlam to the battlefield." *"Ha ha... How interesting..." *"Come, let us make the most of this pandemonium together." *"They fight for what is right... We fight to keep them fighting!" *"I am Fūma, the winds of chaos." *"The wind cannot be defeated... Do not waste your time!" *"Destroyed... Ha, chaos will always prevail..." *"You fight only for yourself... I like that." *"Wild and out of control... Excellent..." *"Dong Zhuo... At least you're no one's pet..." *"Your strength is motivated by your vanity... A worthy motive indeed..." *"Break them down still further!" *"Ha... This will be interesting..." *"I will sink you into the mire of mayhem." *"A dog with a bite is still but a dog." *"Ha... Chaos will not be denied..." *"Our battle will only aid the march of mayhem." *"Ha... A fellow wild card... Excellent..." *"...Use your force to bring chaos to this world." *"You are the very embodiment of a world turned upside-down." *"You are too vain to serve the cause of chaos..." *"Sheer madness... I am beaten, by you...?" *"Prepare to parry pandemonium!" *"That spear is not enough to deny the forces of pandemonium." *"The momentum of mayhem... has been fatally punctured..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Time to turn chaos to ruin." *"This should be fun." *"Mayhem." *"Bedlam." *"Feast your eyes upon the fiendish arts of the Fūma." *"The immutable laws of chaos bend before your will." *"Your might brings the demise of this world ever closer." *"You're here to help? Maybe death has done strange things to your mind." *"You move simply where the impulse takes you - I like it." *"Destroy everything, Da Ji." *"You're here...? Then rip this world to shreds." *"Show me who you really are." *"Death comes to all. Remember that." *"Do as you will..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"The winds of chaos blow through this world as well..." *"Twilight descends upon us." *"Let's go... This world is nearing the twilight of its existence." *"Hehe... That was entertaining." *"And so the chaos spreads... Hehe... How enjoyable!" *"Here, take this. I hope you like it..." *"Hehehe... You were successful." *"Hehe... This is another sign of the chaos." *"I caused many to sink into the pits of chaos in the last battle... Hehe... It was most amusing." *"Lately, I have not gone to battle much... Perhaps I should create some mischief somewhere..." *"Recently, I have been in many battles... Hehe... I enjoy doing what I can to help accelerate the arrival of the chaos." *"I consider this entire chaotic world to be one big party... Hehe..." *"Come, stare into the abyss." *"I am chaos made flesh!" *"Hehe... A slave to destruction, I see. Good, become a raging vortex of bloodshed." *"Hanzō, the peerless shadow." *"Hehe... Well aren't you the hard worker, Ujiyasu." *"Hehe... This cute puppy packs a vicious bite." *"Dong Zhuo, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hehe... It appears I am having some difficulties..." *"Today it seems I must play by myself... Hehe..." *"Hehe... How violent." *"Hehe... Good work." *"You would save this demon?" *"There you are." *"Hehe... Will you play with me?" *"Hehe... Farewell..." *"Good, Hanzō." *"I've been waiting, Hanzō." *"Good, Ujiyasu." *"Hehe... Rescued by Ujiyasu?" *"The puppy has a loud bark..." *"Such a cute little puppy." *"You're stirring up a violent storm." *"Exult in the chaos, Dong Zhuo." *"Hehe... Such violence. I shall follow your example." *"Hehe... Good work. I'll pet you later." *"You would help a demon? Hehe... I suppose you expect me to be grateful." *"You've come at the right time. Let us revel in the chaos together." *"Hehe... Have you come to play with me? You shall make a fine opponent." *"Hehe... Farewell... Let us play this game again, friend..." *"Good, Hanzō. Destroy them all, without emotion or humanity." *"I've been waiting, Hanzō. I'll leave the little ninja games to you." *"Good, Ujiyasu. The timid pup has grown, it would seem." *"Hehe... Help from Ujiyasu? Such reckless bravery for a coward..." *"The puppy has a loud bark... Or is that the cries of dismay from your foes? Hehe..." *"So the cute puppy has come to save her master from danger..." *"You're stirring up quite the violent storm, but I know you can still do better." *"Revel in the chaos, Dong Zhuo... These scenes of bloodshed suit you well." *"You are a seed of chaos spreading violence, disorder, and sin..." *"How cute... Like a dog." *"Hehe... Good to see you, little pup." *"Taken a liking to this demon, have you, my little pup...?" *"Hehe... Let this encounter spawn more chaos..." *"The fun will never end until one of us is gone for good..." *"Good work, Hanzō. Such a cute and faithful dog..." *"You're late, Hanzō. Do you always treat your friends so coldly?" *"Hehe... Hang in there. This world would be less interesting without you." *"Hehe... Protected by you? Fair enough." *"Hehe... How heroic. I'll pet you later." *"Come to save me, have you? For a second I mistook you for a beauty." *"Indulge to your heart's content, my raging beast." *"Ah, Dong Zhuo. I shall enjoy making chaos alongside you." *"I am going to enjoy destroying you." *"Chaos surrounds us. Chaos envelops us..." *"Conflict brings rise to chaos... And with chaos comes power." *"Hanzō... Come out and play..." *"Come now, I know you can do better than that. Hehehe..." *"You are beginning to bore me. Playtime is over." *"You are nothing but a cowardly little child." *"Ohh, not bad... Things are getting interesting..." *"Looks like you are too grown up for silly games... Let's make things a little more... interesting..." *"It's time you learned your place, little puppy." *"You bite hard for such a little thing... You just can't wait to get a piece of me, can you?" *"I think I'm going to have to teach you the value of patience." *"I shall stir up the winds of chaos from within." *"The winds are strong... I'd be careful if I were you." *"Enough fun and games. Descend now into chaos." *"I will bury you in chaos." *"The winds rage on..." *"Hehe... I look forward to you groveling at my feet in tears." Warriors Orochi 4 *"An ill wind shall blow." *"...You?" *"The winds of chaos and the king of chaos..." *"Alone, all alone. Alone, all alone. Things get done." *"We sparred in total chaos, with me against everyone else. It proved quite dangerous, in the end. Even in training, trying to surpass others brings out my murderous side." Pokémon Conquest *"Throw them into oblivion." *"They must want to be crushed..." *"Go..." *"Hm... Sleeping..." *"Hmm... Can't move..." *"Let's finish them..." *"The situation is... delicate..." *"(Attack)..." *"I shall use my (Item)." *"Let's shake things up..." *"I have formed a link with (Pokémon)..." *"Hehe... Very well..." *"Not a bad battle at all, is it, (Pokémon)? Let's stir things up as best we can..." *"Fun's over..." *"Ha... How amusing." *"Hehe... I've taken a liking to you..." *"That was far too easy..." *"Feeling bitter...? Hehe..." *"Ha... I can already tell you how this battle will end..." *"Let's have some fun..." *"I'm getting bored of this. Let's put an end to it now..." *"Fine. Let's see how you fare..." *"This army doesn't need me for anything... Is this a slight on my power?" *"I've been in no battles at all of late... Life just grows duller and duller." *"This is pointless... There is no longer any use for me here." *"Ha... Scared of me, are you?" *"I'm headed to other lands to build up (Pokémon)'s strength..." *"I'm leaving for a while. I wish to encounter some stronger Pokémon..." *"I'll be back, at some point. I don't know yet when..." *"Hmm... You have a spine, I see." *"I have returned. Fun was had by all, you will be pleased to hear. Seems I managed to build up (Pokémon)'s strength into the bargain..." *"I have returned in triumph. Look... This is (Pokémon)..." *"What is this? The chills? Must be a cold... If only I had some medicine..." *"What is this? The chills? Must be that cold spread from those other kingdoms... If only I had some medicine..." *"Ah-choo! Hay fever... Not a problem, of course, if only I had some hayfever pills..." *"I don't know if it is this heat or what, but (Pokémon) seems mighty powerful..." *"I don't know if it is this cold that is responsible, but (Pokémon) seems mighty powerful..." *"It seems (Pokémon) likes this rain..." *"This is a perfect opportunity. It would be advisable to buy up some serviceable items..." *"It looks like someone's shown up..." *"(Pokémon)... You are different from the other Pokémon... Do you know what I mean? Are you with me, (Pokémon)?" *"(Pokémon)... I sense an even greater power from you than before... Do you feel it also?" *"Coming, (Pokémon)?" *"(Pokémon) has been gone since morning..." *"So... you're back. Huh? This is for me?" *"My (Pokémon)...? What is...?" *"Ha... Well done." *"It's for the best, (Pokémon)..." *"Our army has grown, but not nearly enough. There is still much work to be done, (Pokémon)." *"We're getting to have quite a few Warriors in our ranks... The Pokémon seem pleased about it..." *"We now have 50 allies, it seems... The Pokémon appear pleased about it too..." *"Come, (Pokémon)..." *"Ha... I'd like to let people in other kingdoms feast their eyes on this." *"We might be able to recruit some foreign Warriors. There is no time to waste, (Pokémon)!" *"This is our chance. Let's set forth..." *"And yet... To link with Pokémon like that, one must first get to (Kingdom)." *"Hmm... A great din..." *"Ha, not a bad display. I suppose you and I can spend another year together, (Pokémon)..." *"Ha... So they appreciate what we're doing for them, do they...? The Pokémon seem impressed too..." *"Hehe... Everyone is angry. Even the Pokémon seem unhappy..." *"Ha... They have a lot of nerve. We will show them the error of their ways, (Pokémon)." *"I am the Guardian of Power...?" *"Well... Just look at the competition..." *"Ha... Drawn in by my charms?" *"Isn't this amusing, (Pokémon)?" *"Which shall I take care of?" *"Very well..." *"Fine. I shall continue." *"That's it, is it?" *"Come, (Pokémon). We must go." *"You must choose, (Pokémon)..." *"Hmm. What will it be...?" *"So, we shall begin...?" *"Hehe..." *"Ha..." *"Good..." *"Hmm..." *"Hmph..." *"Pssh..." *"Well? Which is it to be..." *"Ha... Yet more junk..." *"My strength has grown..." *"Press this button...?" *"Hm? My strength is growing..." *"Ha... I feel invigorated..." *"I'm appointing you as the Four Guardians of our army..." *"Let us continue to show the world just how strong we really are..." *"(Leader)'s army now, eh...? Interesting." *"Ha. A fitting end for this chaotic world..." Category:Quotes